1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charging system, and particularly to a wireless charging device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the continued improvements in the field of Information Technology (IT) and the increasing prevalence of a wide variety of portable electronic products, a variety of techniques have been developed that supply power for portable electronic products. Technology for supplying power typically used a power line in the past. However, wireless power transmission technology, which is capable of wirelessly supplying power, has recently been developed.
Wireless power transmission technology includes technology for delivering electrical energy in the form of electromagnetic waves, electromagnetic induction, or electromagnetic resonance, for example. Wireless power transmission technology makes it possible to supply power wirelessly anytime and anywhere, without the use of power lines, such as, electric wires. When a portable electronic device is charged by a wireless charging device, the portable electronic device is arranged on a charging panel of the wireless charging device, however, the portable electronic device is easy to fall from the charging panel and may be damaged; therefore, the typical wireless charging device is unreliable for charging the portable electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a wireless charging device which can overcome the described limitations.